


body appreciation

by HomestuckTrash69



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Appreciation, M/M, im so sin, im using a 3ds on this, loving, not really sex, this is nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomestuckTrash69/pseuds/HomestuckTrash69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dirkus Trider, you are known as Dirk Strider's troll splinter, you are also known as his boyfriend. You've never had sex with Dirk, but that doesn't change him from kissing you</p>
            </blockquote>





	body appreciation

You're Dirkus Trider, and you were just reading less than five seconds ago, and now you've found yourself on your bed, whilst Dirk Strider kisses your cheek and slowly pulls your clothes off. 

You have seen this before, its not like this is the first time he has done it, but, he doesn't do this often. It varies from a day, to three months when he does this, you never know when he'll do it again, thats the best part. He loves you, and you know it from this.

He gets your shirt off, touching every inch of your chest, looking over it like he had never seen it before. He knew your body like the back of his hand. After getting your shirt off, and touching your chest, he moved to your pants, hooking his thumbs under your boxers and his index finger through the belt loop of your jeans, pulling them down in one swift movement. This makes a gasp escape your lips, staring at him. After all this time, youre still surprised when he does it.

He stares at you, from behind his shades, until he remembers he forgot to remove your shoes, growling softly as he does.

His hands are cold as he slides them over your skin, leaning over you, and placing a kiss on your forehead, and this is where it begins. You honestly never minded that he did this, stated before, but the only reason now was because you were bigger, a bit overweight, and really, him still kissing over you made you feel better about it, you were insecure. 

He started kissing your face, leaving no inch unkissed, then he moved to your neck, and you made a small noise, shifting a bit. He didn't stop kissing, moving to your chest and so on, kissing every inch.

You were- are beautiful in his eyes, you are perfect. Once he had kissed over your front side, he gently turned you over.

You crossed your arms, and laid them on the pillow, laying your head on them as you waited. You loved this, but you wanted more, but you didn't want him to stop. You gasped when you felt something roll around your nook, turning your head to look at him. Was this a tease or what? He spread your legs a bit, his index and middle finger thrusting gently into your nook, while he kissed over your back. 

You could feel your walls being stretched, and in really really felt great, you try your very best to not press your body onto his fingers, feeling him add another digit, stretching you more. 

You had to bite the pillow to not make any noise, and he didn't even seem to notice you, only finishing his kisses on you body, still finger-fucking you. After about four minutes when you were practically dripping with your maroon colored genetic material, he pulled his fingers from you, and smiled at you, putting them in his mouth and sucking them off. 

You turned on your back, not sure what to do next. He leaned over to you, kissing you softly, which you kissed back to. He then pulled away, making you whine then shut up when you saw him take his shades off. He never did that, and you're pretty sure you've never seen his eyes before, but oh my fuck, they are amazing, they're the perfect things, they're the perfect orage and oh my fucking life youre just staring up at him, then he closes your eyes. 

You feel nothing for a minute after you close your eyes and you almost panic. You let out a moan of surprise when you felt him bury his face into your nook, your bulge excited for the contact.

He put your legs over his shoulders, pressing his tongue to your oversensitive hole, pushing it in gently. You couldn't resist pushing your nook more into his face, gasping at the contact. 

You know he's working himself off and you don't care, you care more about what he's doing to you, fucking you with his tongue thats what. He'd lick your walls then pull his tongue out, nibbling on your clit then licking behind the folds on your nook. Thank gog you got a bath earlier.

He just kept fucking you with his tongue as he gave himself a handjob. Your back arched lightky as his tongue finally found your g-spot [trollhumansalmostsamepartsshh] and you moaned loudly, letting him know he found it. 

This.. This was a back mistake when you moaned, because now, he was abusing your g-spot, tongue-pounding it. You rolled your hips to get more, grabbing his hair and tugging a bit. 

His free hand caressed your thigh, you crying out in pure pleasure as he did. It didn't take him long to cum from the handjob he gave himself, and the sweet sweet noises you made. Thats when he started doing anything to make you cum, which finally worked five minutes after the fact. He licked it all up, coming up, and wiping his mouth off with his shirt sleeve

He put his arm around you, and you cuddled close, panting lightly "Y'know, I may love you, but I love buryin' my face in your nook more" he said, making you blush darkly and hide your face in his chest

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> I needed dirkcest  
> ya y-


End file.
